


Overlap

by Achika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara is not an idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlap

Murasakibara didn’t do all that well in school – he just didn’t care enough to put much effort in or study all that much. But Akashi didn’t abide by failure in any aspect of his life up to and including having teammates kicked off the basketball team for poor academics, so Murasaskibara got decent enough grades.

But even if he _had_ been irredeemably stupid, Murasakibara _still_ would have felt the danger in the air.

Himuro was glaring at Akashi, and the smile he got in response was more a baring of Akashi’s teeth than something happy.

“Come along, Atsushi. You can play with your little friend later,” Akashi said, looking over at Murasakibara.

“Sorry, but Atsushi and I already made plans for the night. I’m sure you guys can reminisce about middle school some other time,” Himuro said.

They both turned to look at Murasakibara expectantly. Murasakibara took a bite of his chocolate bar and chewed it slowly.

“No, I don’t think going with either Muro-chin or Aka-chin right now is a good idea. I’ll be going to dinner by myself,”

Murasakibara left the two of them stunned. He’d call Akashi in the morning, after he had a chance to calm down. Angry Himuro was much easier to deal with face to face.

Murasakibara nodded to himself, that was a good plan.

As long as Himuro and Akashi didn’t kill each other first.

Murasakibara stopped his walk to the all-you-can-eat buffet, then sighed and turned around.

At least if he was there he could hold Himuro and Akashi away from each other if things got violent.


End file.
